pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Hope
Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope is a spin-off Plants vs Zombies game where Zombies have already taken over the world and the plants are trying to win it back. Concepts * It features zombies and worlds from all the PVZ games, including spin-offs and fan-made ones. * The artworks are like PVZ 2 * It has a storyline * There's specific places in each world * It has a map * There are different kinds of levels, or game modes * Before you start the level there's a screen the says the level's game mode, zombies and difficulty * On the seed selection screen, the zombies don't wait for you, instead, they all have a "introduction" screen (like PvZ H) * When a Plant is planted or destroyed, it has a intro/death animation (Like PvZ H) * Each place has its own specific game mode * Most power-ups only last 5 seconds * Premium Plants have a different set-up and have rarity * Normal Zombies now have 10 HP instead of 9.25 Beginning & Tutorial At the start of the game, the player will see four battles between plants and zombies, similar with the one in PVZ 2, however, in each of the battles, the plants are on the losing side, the battles take places in Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Lost City and Player's House. After the player has seen the battles, he will meet Crazy Dave and Penny, who will ask the player for his/her name and lead him/her through the tutorial, where there are zombies Crazy Dave stated as "leftovers" from the battle before. The Storyline After the player defeats the tutorial, he will get a map, which will let you see a bird's eye view of The PvZ Isalnd, even though most of it is covered by clouds, only revealing a small area around the player's house, then the player will go through the first five levels that are on easy mode and after the fifth level the player will enter the Backyard Battleground as the first place to free. (More coming soon!) Plants Page to be created soon! Plants marked with a (N) are creations of N00bslayer2016. Zombies See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Zombies Legendaries Legendaries are plants that cost a lot but are really good, you can only have one of each on the field and they all have three attacks that cost suns plus one passive, after one attack, they will need to rest for 15 seconds but their passive ability will still be on. Also, you cannot select more than three legendaries per match, and they have no Plant Food special attack. Using Plant Food on a legendary instead removes its rest time (if not resting, it will not need to rest after its next attack). Heroes Coming soon! Buffs & Debuffs Coming soon! Power Ups Unlike PvZ2, the Power Ups have to be first bought from Crazy Dave's Shop for coins and then be able to be used, the Power Ups can also be upgraded in the Labatory (Coming Soon!) World & Places Note: The places are listed in order, not difficulty, if the place is supposed to be unlocked after a world has been unlocked but discovered before it, it will be first. * Backyard Battleground- The first place that when cleared of zombies, give you access to the sticker shop, multiplayer portal, quest board, encyclopedia, mail, etc. * Garage- The second place that you will encounter but has only two levels, one of them is a mini-boss level, leads to the L.E.A.F headquarters once you got the L.E.A.F Agent Medal to unlock it. * L.E.A.F Headquarters- Only unlocked when you obtain the L.E.A.F Agent Medal and leads to a different map, inside are new plants, gadgets and special zombies. * Flag of Powe'r-' '''Only one level, and it is against a mini-boss, beating it unlocks flag of power game mode * '''Sewers- Similar to the L.E.A.F headquarters, inside are garbage-related zombies and new toxic- related plants, inside the shooting range is the gnome door but it's currently unaccessible. The sewers have many secret passageways and are rumored to contain treasure and portals deep within them. * 'Sandy Sands - ' Similar to the Sandy Sands map and Ancient Egypt, this area is Egypt-themed. Features mummy Zombies, rivers, agriculture and Fer-Tiles, and buttloads of treasure (if you know where to look). Level Types Game Modes are a brand-new mechanic introduced in PvZ: TLH, each level has a specific game mode and each of them are different from another. * Normal- 1-3 waves, special attacks are very rare, no gimmicks * Advanced- 2-3 waves, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Defense- 1-4 waves, special attacks are common, gimmicks, exclusive turret (e.g. Sky City's cannon), not in all worlds * Assault- 3-5 waves, special attacks are common, gimmicks, part of the lawn is in different condition (e.g. Big Wave Beach's water part) * Siege- 1-5 waves, special forts/wall, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Invasion- 3-7 waves, special attacks are common, gimmicks, exclusive turret, part of lawn is in different condition * Raid- 0-∞ waves, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks, destroy the opposing core to win while defending your own * Mini-boss- 0-∞ waves, infinite zombies until mini-boss is killed, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Boss- 0 waves, zombies are summoned by boss instead of by spawning regularly, special attacks depend on boss, gimmicks Game Modes * Last Stand * Save Our Seeds * Special Delivery * Locked and Loaded * World Exclusive Minigames Gadgets Coming soon! Tricks Coming soon! Tools Coming soon! Multiplayer Multiplayer is a brand-new concept introduced in PvZ: TLH and is very different to the PvZ2 version, instead, it features many game modes based on PvZ GW game modes with real-life players. Most of them will the accessible when the player clears the Multiplayer Portal of zombies, the others will have a specific object to play it. PvZ GW based: * Gardens & Graveyards- It's the same concept but you are trying to defend both the gardens and your house and when you capture one of the two graveyard or when the zombies capture one of the gardens, weeds/zombies will spawn from it. * Flag of Power- Planting plants in the power zone holds up the flag, when there's more zombies than plants the the flag will slowly drop but not rise the zombie flag which is what the zombies need to do to win, unlocked when the Flag of Power is cleared of zombies * Team Vanquish- Whoever kills 50 of the opponent wins (suicide plants/zombie deaths don't count) Others: * Battle to the death- Same as Xbox 360's versus mode but more complex, unlocked by the grave of arguments * Land Takeover- Same as PvZ Chinese version's verses mode, but more complex, unlocked by the Evil Dave Totem * More coming soon! Cameos Coming soon!